videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kenneaf02
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Costume Quest 3 Costume Animations page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:33, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Sonic879. Meet me in this wiki right now: http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Idea_Wiki Sonic879 (talk) 00:26, February 6, 2017 (UTC) I have to admit, I do like your ideas. Like the handheld ports of Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly and Spyro: A Hero's Tail, and Disney RaceMania? Kenneaf02 (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. They actually sound believable. I aim for realism, and you hit the mark quite well. Hello, I am new here. I saw your article: Bambi: The Fawn's Journey. It was really good - do you perhaps want to do a collab game production? MaverickGuest (talk) 06:03, October 19, 2017 (UTC) As if we could work on a already existing idea or a completely new one? Either way, I'm in! Kenneaf02 (talk) 13:51, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Well a brand new idea would be cool. I like naking my own things not sequels for e.g. Heroes at War. What genre would you like to make?--MaverickGuest (talk) 15:05, October 19, 2017 (UTC) How about a new video game idea of the Action-Adventure genre? Kenneaf02 (talk) 00:23, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hmmmm, maybe a crossover? - I see youre good at story modes so why dont we both work to our specialities. P.S even though i havent watches the Bambi movie your video game is still awesome. --MaverickGuest (talk) 06:10, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Why not? How about a crossover between Bambi and Spyro? Kenneaf02 (talk) 13:15, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Whats spyro? --MaverickGuest (talk) 16:32, October 20, 2017 (UTC) It's a series that's currently owned by Activision. You can read about it here. Kenneaf02 (talk) 22:07, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns Voice Cast This is the voice cast for Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns. Tell me what you think of it. *Jess Harnell (or Matthew Mercer?) as Spyro *Dee Bradley Baker as Sparx, Spike, Buzz, Scorch, Crush, Gulp, Toasty, all fodder in all 3 games, Dr. Shemp, and Additional Voices *Cree Summer as Cynder *Mike Vaughn as Hunter *Michael J. Gough as Gnasty Gnorc and the Professor *Carolyn Lawrence as Zoe *Tara Strong as Elora and Additional Voices *Jane Fonda as The Sorceress *Tom Kenny as Sgt Byrd *Nathan Fillion as Moneybags *Trey Parker as Ripto *Grey Griffin as Sheila, Bianca and Additional Voices *Russell Brand as Bentley *Richard Tatum as Agent 9 Looks perfect, except for Spyro, because I'm not sure whether if Jess Harnell should voice Spyro like he did in AHT or if Matthew Mercer should voice Spyro like he did in Skylanders: Imaginators. Kenneaf02 (talk) 21:39, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Should we have Jess Harnell do him for Spyro 1, and have Tom Kenny reprise his role for Spyro 2 and 3, or have Matthew Mercer do them? Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:58, January 8, 2018 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean, Brenden O'Brien voiced Cortex for Crash 1, yet Clancy Brown replaced him starting with Crash 2 and 3 and until CNK, making his voice in the 1st game much different from Clancy Brown's performance. But Brown didn't reprise his role in the N. Sane Trilogy. Instead, Lex Lang, the current voice of Cortex starting with Twinsanity, voiced him, and in all 3 games, too, making his voice consistent within the trilogy. So, I'm not really sure about that idea. Besides, Tom Kenny might be too busy to work on the Spyro remake. And Matthew Mercer? Meh. He was good in Skylanders: Imaginators, but I'm not sure he will work here. So I think Jess Harnell should be the voice of Spyro for all 3 games, thus making his voice consistent within all 3 games. Kenneaf02 (talk) 23:31, January 8, 2018 (UTC) How about we compromise, you know, have Jess Harnell for the first game, Matthew Mercer for the second, and Josh Keaton for the third game.Shrekyardigans (talk) 21:22, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Nah. I don't think Josh Keaton would be able to voice Spyro in the remaster. So I rather have Jess Harnell voice Spyro in all 3 games rather than just one. Kenneaf02 (talk) 23:29, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ok then. Shrekyardigans (talk) 13:41, January 11, 2018 (UTC)